My Life
by PPGZ Dragonfly
Summary: This is the story of Misaki Johnson { Takagi } also know as Zooming Dragonfly. From her ups & downs, Misaki struggles to do what's wrong.
1. Beginning

**One more mile..**

**Thats all was going through the brown haired girl's mind as she ran along the beach listening to her music. She's been running all morning and this would be here 3rd mile she's done since she's started.**

**The young girl's name is Misaki Johnson. She's eleven years old and lives currently in California and currently running on Hermosa Beach. Misaki is a very active child mostly seen either running, swimming, or most likely playing / practicing volleyball.**

**Volleyball is her life. Its the type of sport that keeps you on your toes and requires you to stay as fit as possible. She's been playing since she was 8 but practcing since she could seat up. Its as if God made volleyball especially for her and every day she thanks him for letting her.**

**" Yes! 3 miles!" Misaki shouts pumping a fist into the air smiling as sweat rolled off her forehead. " I think i did quite well this morning." She jokes to herself turning to walk back to her house. There were a few people out this morning; A Elderly couple walking and holding hands and walking, Some teenagers getting some surfing in and a small family icluding a mom, dad and a little girl who looked maybe 5 or 6.**

**Misaki smiled to herself as she looked over at them. Thats how her family use to be before everything went to hell. They use to be so happy and cheerful. Always smiling and encouraging each other to go out and do their best every day. " You can never be to good at something." Her father use to say everyday before he'd go off to work. But not anymore. Her parents are dead now. They've been dead for almost a year. Tears begin to swell in Misaki's eyes as she remember what happened.**

**Misaki was coming home from winning and celebrating her volleyball game. Her team had just beat the best team in the California. She couldn't be prouder of her team's effort and determination to win and it showed. "Im Home." Misaki remembered calling as she walked in the door and locking it behind her. It was oddly silent in her house for some reason.**

**She decided to go check her parent's room and tell them the good news. She skipped happily up the stairs with her bag on her shoulder. " Moooo-ooom Daaa-aaad" She sang as she approached their room. When she reached the door she was taking back by the smell. It smelled horrible like something was rotten. "What is that smell." She remembers thinking and creaks open the door and dropping her bag slowly to the floor.**

**Right infront of her own eyes were her parents ... dead. Killed, Murdered, No longer breathing. Misaki begin hyperventilating as she walked into the room, warm salty tears spring from her eyes on to the blood stained carpet. " M-mom ... D-ad ... this isnt f-funny get up." Her voice was shakey as she dropped to her knees next to her parents. " Momma... Papa." She cried as she rested her head on top of her mother's chest crying and screaming.**

**Soon she heard police sirens and all she remebers from there was being pulled away from her mother screaming and crying that she didnt want to leave them. She remembers the funeral where everyone gave her that look. The one look she so despised. They felt sorry for her yet they wont even help her. Misaki doesnt want their pity. She's never liked it and now she learned she hates it.**

**Misaki let out a breathe she finally realised she's been holding since she went back to that horrid memory. She wipes away her tears and puts a faint smile on her face. Thats why she's moving to japan. To live with her new family. They were a nice people. She has had many conversations with them and factimed them quite often and finally agreed that she'd be more than glad to move all the way to Japan to them. It was a chance to leave that horrid memory and start better ones.**

**The family consist of a mom, a dad , a daughter whose older than me by 2 years, a boy whose 2 years younger than me and a baby on the way. {I guess they wanted to even out.} I've been thinking since they offered me a chance to come stay with them and today is the day i was finally going to move to them. I walked into the orphange and took a quick shower before finding an outfit to put on.**

**She decided to leave her hair down wavy but put a white beanie over it. She matched it up to wear a orange tanktop with orange shorts with white stars on them and white sandals. She added a few accersories like earring and a necklace and painted her nails orange really quick before adding some makeup to her eyes and putting some lip gloss on. She was what you'd call a girly tomboy. She loved volleyball and skating but knew fashion very well.**

**" Sissy." A little voice says and Misaki looks over and see's Angel. Her eyes soften down at the little 4 year old. Her parents were drunkies and didnt want her. Ever since she's been in foster care she's been taking care of little Angel. She's the closest thing that little girl has of family and it breaks her little heart to have to leave her like this. " Yes my little angel." She says kneeing down but then attacked with a hug. Misaki is shocked at first but soon regains closure and returns the tight embrace hugging the little girl close to her.**

**Little sobs and whimpers escape from Angel as she hugs Misaki. " I-i dont w-want y-you to goo!" She cries clinging onto the older girl. " I dont want to l-loss you too." She cries more and tears begin to spring back into Misaki's eyes for the second time that morning. " Shh~ We'll still keep in contact Angel." Misaki begins soothing the little girl to small hiccups then to silently breathing. Misaki holds Angel rocking back back and forth telling her how much she's going to miss her and how they'd still stay in contact. "Angel." Misaki said softly as the little girl looked up at her.**

**" I want you to have this." Misaki said reaching into her bag thats next to them and pulling out her favorite ipod touch. " It has my number in it and you can use it at anytime. It even has that song i always sing you to sleep with. Dont worry about the bill because ill get a job in Japan and pay for you to keep it working." Misaki said placing the ipod in the little girls hands and also some headphones. " B-but.." Angel started but Misaki shushed her. " Ill txt you every morning and every night so dont even worry Angel." She said hugging her one last time before she heard the taxi blow its horn.**

**" I love you Angel." Misaki said kissing the top of her forehead as the little girl begins to whimper slightly before hugging her one more time and they both walk down the stairs together." Bye ." Misaki said hugging the lady who ran the building. " Anytime my dear." The lady whispered before pulling away from her. Misaki kneeled down one more time to give Angel another hug before putting her suitcase in the trunk and getting in the taxi to go to the airplane.**

**She pulled out her phone and extra pair of headphones and beginning listening to Angel and her favorite song:My Most Precious Treasure. They fell in love with it since they listened to she finally arrived at the airport she silently boarded and dreamed about her new life that awaits her and her old life that she left. She slowly began to fall asleep as she listened to her music and continuing her dream.**

**~TIME SKIP~**

**" Excuse all passengers please put on your seatbelts, we will be arriving in Tokyo in 10 minutes." A lady said over the intercom. Misaki yawned and stretched her arms before slidding her seatbelt over her waist and buckling it. She leaned her head against the window looking out at the beautiful city. It was breathtaking. Especially since it was nighttime. The lights were incredible and it was so active. Misaki soon started to become excited with the thought of being here.**

**As soon as the plane landed, she got off as soon as possible. Misaki then began looking for her luggage. "Gosh why is this taking so long" She sighed loudly. Misaki has been looking for about 17 minutes for her luggage before finally finding it and walking outside to the front. She's going to meet her foster care worker who would be checking up on her for a few months.**

**"Oh Hello, you must be Misaki Johnson." A lady around the age of 28 with light brown hair and green / blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt tucked in a black skirt with black heels and here hair is held in a high buns. " Yes. Its nice to meet you." Misaki says shaking the lady's hand. "Im " She smiles and leads me to the car in which i put my suit case in the back and slide into the passenger seat.**

**"OKay so the ride is going to be a bit long: about and hour and a half at the most." said started our long drive as i begin daydreaming out the window once again. We had some small talk but the only thing you could really hear was the music in the car, the sound of the window blowing past the car and car's honking." I hope i fit in." Misaki thought as she slowly began to sleep some more.**


	2. Meeting

Misaki's POV

"Here we are." I hear say as she begins shaking me awake. I groggily lean up running my eyes with one hanf and running my other hand through my hair. I look out my window to see a coozy looking home and a man and a women standing outside waiting for me and . I take off my seatbelt and push open the car door walking out to the truck and taking my bag out. I look over to and see she's already over by the couple. She looks back over at me and urges me over with her hand.

"Misaki i'd like to properly introduce you to Mr. and ." says and I look up at the people who are now my parents. The women has slight brown hair with a mix of blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her bangs are cut above her eyebrows and goes down to the middle of her back. She has a caring smile on her face when she looks at me. The man has dark brown hair or black i can't quite tell. His eyes are a light blue and he has a very generous smile on his face. It remembers me of my father's. I can feel tears sprung to me eyes and they all look at me worried.

"Oh do you not want to stay with us?" says and I can hear the saddness in her voice. They're all looking at me with such worry and kindness. I haven't had people look at me that way in awhile. Everyone would always stare at me with pity but they don't. Its ... nice.

"No that's it at all. I would love to stay here with you." I say wiping my tears and putting a smile on my face which in return everyone else does. What really surprised me is the women ... she ... pulled me into a hug. Not just any ordinary hug. It was a mother's hug. The one that makes you feel protected from anything bad out there. 's hug makes me feel more happy than i've felt since my parents passed away. It makes me feel alive again, as if I was just awhile of her hugging me, she releases me and cups my face and i see she has tears in her eyes.

"You dont have to worry about anything anymore. We're going to take care of you." She whispers glancing at her husband who nods his head smiling and talks to about something I dont know. I wans't really listening, I was more happy about what just told me. Its hard for my brain to process everything so i look down to my shoes. But their is just one big problem. I can't see my stomach. 's stomach is in the way. I reach my hand out to touch it and from the corner of my eye i see smile.

"It's so warm." I say looking up at who smiles down at me.

"Mhm~ Im 7 months pregnant." She says before taking my hand and laying my palm flat against her stomach. I was about to ask what was she doing before I felt a little kick against my hand. My eyes widen slightly and i pull my hang back staring at her stomach.I've never felt a pregnants women before since im an only child.

laughs and bids us a farewell before walking to her car and driving away. takes my bag and takes my hand and leads me to the house.

"I'd let you meet the children but they're already sleep." says yawning slightly. I glance around the house and spot a small clock in the corner near the door that reads: **1:38. **{Woah its really late.} I think to myself before following to what he calls my very special bedroom. covers my eyes when we reach the door and I tilt my head in her hands and they lead me into the room.

"Surprise." They say and i have my eyesight back. I gasp and turn looking at the room in excitement. My walls are a light orange with volleyball's on them. My bed has 3 volleyball's sitting on it with knee pads and a shirt, spandex ( volleyball gear ) , and a pair of nikes. There's a window across from my bed and next to it is a dresser that has all my volleyball trophes on them. I walk over and see the picture of my teammates and my coach's written saying "**We'll Miss You! We Love You**!" There's also a card with my friends writtens about how much they're gonna miss me. Next i see a flat screen tv hooked onto a wall thats a perfect angle for my bed. Tears once again begin to spring from my eyes as i hug both of them thanking them over and over again. They say their welcome and give me a kiss on the top of the head goodnight. I go through my beg and pull out some pajamas and go down the hall opening a few doors before i find the bathroom and clean up with the soap i have and i found a towel rack on the way to the bathroom.

After i change into my orange shirt with black lining around it and some short black shorts, i pick up my phone off the bed and send a text message to my little angel:

**Hi My Little Angel,**

**I hope you've stopped crying and feel better. I miss you so much sweetie and i will never forget you. Good news i still have my volleyball stuff. & the family here is nice. Sleep Tight. I love you xx(:**

**- Misaki Takagi or as you call me Dragonfly **

After i send the text message i begin to fall to sleep dreaming about how great things are going to be here.


End file.
